Forgotten
by FirstLove15
Summary: It's ridiculous how much Damon and Elena need to just be! So..here's my version of what happens after the episode Katerina. Delena direction, Of course. And here is to her remembering Damon's confession.
1. Chapter 1

I opened my eyes as the sun filtered it's way into the window. My eyes were sore and blistered from crying myself to sleep. I could feel the weight of worry already crashing in on me. I had so many lives in my hands, so many lives of people I loved and cared for that would die in my name. I slung the sheets back and made my way to the bathroom. I ran my hands under cool water and splashed it against my face. I looked at my face in the mirror, long and hard. My eyes were tired and there were dark circles running underneath them from mental exhaustion. I tugged at my face here and there studying every angle. It was so disorienting looking at my own face in the mirror and seeing Katherine staring right back at me.

I jumped suddenly when there was a knock on the door and it began to open.

"Oh, Jeremy you scared me." I said as he walked in.

"You okay?" He asked putting his cell phone on the counter and grabbing his toothbrush.

"I've just...been stressed." I explained, having no intentions on digging up the nightmare from yesterday and explaining right then. Not that I would hide it from Jeremy...I would never do that. But I just didn't have it in me right now.

"Have you met that new guy at school? Luka? Him and Bonnie seem to be hitting it off pretty well." Jeremy said, he glanced down at his phone, pushed it and then looked back up to me.

I sighed. "No, I've been so wrapped up in everything I have no idea what's going on with my own best friend." I said. I heard my phone go off in my room. I saw Jeremy grab his phone and look at it. He noticed it wasn't his that was ringing and he put it down with slight disappointment. I was about to ask him what was going on with his sudden jumpiness around his phone but instead I went to my room and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Elena, how are you, feeling any better?" Stefan asked.

"Is there still a raging maniac after me and everyone I love, and my sadistic dopple hanging in the shadows?" I asked sarcastically with a sigh.

"Come over. We need to talk." Stefan said.

"Stefan I don't know..." I said, not knowing if I was ready to sit down and grill over the hell that was encircling me.

"Come on, we need to start covering our options. Rose and Damon are needing to talk to." He said.

"Fine. I'll see you in a little bit." I said.

"I love you Elena." He said.

"Yeah, love you to." I said

I made it to the Boarding House a while later and let myself in. Stefan was in the middle of pacing the living room.

"Hey." I said weakly as he looked up at me.

"Hey..come...have a seat." He said gesturing to the couch. I sat down as he relaxed a little and took a seat next to me just in time for Damon and Rose to enter.

"I heard about your little chat with Katherine yesterday. Bold move." Damon said, his face lighting with slight anger.

"Give it a rest." Rose sighed as they came and sat down on the couch across from Stefan and I.

"Look, Elena. We may have found a way to render the moonstone completely useless, which would put whoever is involved at a disadvantage." Stephan explained.

"Right, as if they would just call it all off. I'm telling you. They don't forgive and they will find a way to make us all pay one way or the other." Rose said, debating Stefan.

"We have to start somewhere, and shooting in the dark isn't my style ...so this is uncomfortable enough." Damon said.

"Either way, we're in big trouble here, guys." Rose said, pleading with Damon and Stefan to understand.

"You know...you have a very negative attitude." Damon shot back sarcastically, cutting his eyes at Rose in annoyance.

"Hey guys...this conversation." Stefan said twirling his fingers around in the air to get their attention. "Seriously though, unless we can get Bonnie on board it may not matter at all." Stefan said.

"No." I finally spoke. "No more involving Bonnie. Stop looking into Tyler, and leave Caroline in the dark as well. I'm tired of everyone suffering at my hands..I just can't do it anymore. I said.

"Okay...then in that case we'll just strap you to a tree in the woods and leave a sign that says 'She's all yours'." Damon snapped.

"Relax." Stefan said, his eyes seemed curious as he watched Damon.

"Look Elena, I'm on your side, but I'm also on theirs. I for one, with my negative attitude in tact, think that we are screwed anyway. But, this may be our only chance." Rose said.

"No, just leave it all alone, moonstone included. Katherine's got it anyway." I said shaking my head.

"Klaus may already be here in town." Stefan said.

"Yeah, Damon and I were out yesterday and I'm pretty sure he tried to kill us all in the sun." Rose explained to me.

"How do you know it was Klaus? He probably has someone working for him." I said.

"True. But his main worker is dead. Damon drove a stake through his heart, remember?" Rose said.

"How can you be sure he's actually dead though?" I said.

They were all quiet for a moment. Thinking.

"Well, I could always go check the house. See if he's still there hanging on the door." Rose shrugged.

"No, it's too risky to return to the crime scene." Damon said shaking his head.

"It won't take me long." Rose said.

"I'll go with you." I said.

"No!" They all said together looking at me in anger.

"You can't even go out into the sun." I said.

"Damon got me this ring." Rose said holding up her hand to show it.

That's when I began to pick up on the details. How her and Damon sat so close. There glances at one another. His eagerness to keep her safe. But still I wasn't sure if I was imagining things. It wasn't like I had ever seen Damon care about anyone, not truly. Not that way anyway.

"Who made it?" I asked.

"Bonnie." Stefan answered. She did it earlier this morning. I'm surprised she was eager to do it for us, but she seemed to be in a chipper mood." Stefan smiled lightly, seemingly amused.

"Look, I'm going to the house, I'll be back before you know it. I'll be fine." She said looking over to Damon in reassurance.

She stood to leave and walked to the door.

"Be careful." Damon said quietly as he walked up to her. He tucked her hair behind her ears and kissed her lightly.

"I'll be back." She said smiling and left.

I felt like the couch I had been sitting on had flipped upside down with me still attached. I didn't know what to think...or why I had to think. Something felt off all of the sudden.

"Why don't you just go with her, if your so worried?" I asked suddenly, not thinking clearly and not even sure why I said it.

Damon turned and eyed me strangely. "I'm going to see Alaric. Let him know everything that's going on. He's a crafty guy..might have some ideas." Damon said. I nodded but continued to stare at him. His eyes seemed to lock onto mine and we seemed to fall into a strange moment.

"Well, I need to get going myself. I told Caroline I'd meet her at the grill, she has umm some question about the whole vampire thing." Stefan said.

"Honestly...should we right her a manual or something?" Damon asked rolling his eyes and crossing the room to make a glass of scotch. "She should be picking that up by now." Damon said suspiciously. "Oh wait...it's Caroline. I guess her vapidness got amplified as well." He said. Stefan shrugged.

"Want to go?" Stefan asked me.

"Umm, no. I really could just use some alone time." I said. "I have a lot on my mind, if you didn't already know." I said.

"Okay." Stefan said. He looked at me strangely for another moment and then began to leave. Things were still strange between us. Although we had come together a little closer since everything had happened, we were still officially broken up and I hadn't had the peace or the time to talk things out and consider the possibility of us being together again.

After he left I waited until his car was gone and I made my way to the front door myself.

"What are you up to?" Damon asked suddenly behind me.

I turned startled. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"I know your not about to go home and take a long nice warm bath like a normal girl with 'a lot on her mind'" He said putting sarcastic quotations in the air with his fingers.

"I have my own agenda." I shrugged. I went to open the door but the door slammed and Damon was standing in front of it.

"Whatever you think your about to do...your not." Damon said darkly.

"It's none of your business Damon." I said in aggravation.

"Mmm, it is now buttercup. I have the upper hand...I'm a lot...lot stronger than you." He warned. "So...if you want to carry on with your, most likely idiotic, plans...then I'm going with you." Damon said.

I sighed and stood there, waiting for him to move out of my way. But he didn't back down. He only stood staring like a statue.

"I thought you already had plans, Damon." I said.

"They can wait."

"Fine...I'm going to see Katherine. I have something I need to tell her and the only way your coming is if you swear not to interferer with what I'm doing and when I get there I will talk to her alone. Got it?"

He nodded, smiling as if he was amused.

"I'm serious, Damon...you have to swear to me." I said.

"Scouts honor." He said

I rolled my eyes and brushed past him.

As we made our way through the woods towards the tombs I listened to the rhythmic pattern of my shoes through the brush and was amazed at the silence of Damon passing through it.

"So...you and Rose?" I asked suddenly as the kiss between them struck my mind. I instantly wished I hadn't asked.

Damon shrugged. "It's not a big deal."

I nodded. Before I realized what was happening I tripped on a tree stump hidden in the brush and began to fall. Damon quickly caught me and steadied me on my feet.

"You okay?" He asked, looking at me so deeply that I became uncomfortable.

I nodded. He looked down and picked up my vervain necklace on the ground.

"You don't have very good luck with this thing." He said holding it up. "You really should start drinking it a little each day. That can't be removed." he said. He held it out and draped it over my neck fastening it in the back. Suddenly I was jolted with a strange feeling. A feeling I couldn't recognize. There was a sadness attached to it, a strange recognition that I couldn't bring into focus.

"I've got it." I said backing away and fastening it myself. His lingering stare caught me off guard so I began walking again.

**Bonnie & Luka**

" So Bonnie, what do you know about Elena Gilbert?" Luka asked as they made there way to a seat at the grill.

"Well, she's my best friend, so practically everything." Bonnie laughed.

"I know about what's going on Bonnie." Luka explained. "I mean some of it. I have pretty strong visions and I can pick up on things pretty quickly."

Bonnie glanced around the room looking for a quick escape. Afraid of why he knew so much.

"Bonnie, don't be frightened, I just want to know how I can help." Luka said calmly.

"She was kidnapped recently. I don't know all of the facts yet but I know they want Elena for something." Bonnie explained.

Luka nodded.

"I guess it would make matters easier if we were able to know everything...but there's so many secrets...so many people compelled, lies...it's hard to tell anything between it all. You never know who is who and what they are up to." Bonnie said. Luka stared at her thoughtfully.

"Yes, that's true. But if it helps I know a good spell that can remove the cloudiness of being compelled. That way maybe someone will remember something with vital information." Luka said.

"That would be good." Bonnie perked up. "We could do it on me, Jeremy and Elena." She explained.

"Yes, that would work." Luka nodded.

"Good then, we'll do it tonight. I'll call Stefan." Bonnie smiled.

**Had to give it a set up. Hope you'll like it. The next chapter will heat up for sure " ) Reviews **


	2. Chapter 2

The air was slightly chilled as we finally made it to the tombs. I turned to Damon.

"Remember our deal." I snapped. "I'm talking to her alone." I said. He grinned holding his hands up, backing away slowly.

"A deal is a deal." He said.

I turned and looked down into the hole that lead to Katherine. I had forgotten what a long way down it was and that Caroline had to help me last time. I sighed and heard a quiet laugh come from Damon. I rolled my eyes and turned to him.

"Can you help me?" I asked reluctantly. A sharp smile stretched across his face, knowing that I felt like an idiot now.

He walked up, wrapped his arms around my waist and we jumped in. The sound of Damon's feet hitting the ground was almost silent. I straightened out my shirt and began walking. Damon followed me and I began to protest but I didn't mind his company on the way in because is was pretty scary. We made it the open void of the tomb.

"Katherine." I said. I heard the echo of the heavy book close. The one I had just given her. She walked slowly up to the door, looking better then she did the last time but still looking very tired and pale.

"You again." She grinned, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Geez Katherine...tired hag isn't a good look for you." Damon crossed his arms and smiled.

"You're probably still obsessed with me anyway." Katherine shrugged.

"I'm sure you wish." Damon snapped back.

"Okay, enough." I said turning to Damon. "Time for you to go." I said. He stood unmoving for a few seconds, glaring at Katherine and then he finally began to back away and leave.

After he was gone Katherine smiled weakly.

"So, you and Damon huh?" She said her voice worn and scratchy.

"No." I answered sternly.

"Hmm, does Stefan know you're here? With Damon?" She asked seemingly amused.

"I'm not here to talk about that, Katherine." I snapped, changing the subject. Her smile got a little stronger when I did and gave away to her amusement.

"Then what are you here for, Elena?" Katherine asked.

"I'm here to strike a deal with you." I said quietly and walking closer to the doorway, just in case Damon was straining to hear us.

"Oh really? You're getting much better at this." Katherine chimed.

"No matter what, do not give anyone the moonstone..." I said.

"And...?" She said.

"And I promise I'll bring you a blood supply every week." I said. Katherine's eyes widened but fell quickly trying to hide her surprise.

"Sounds fair enough." She said calmly. "But, you know I'll only honor this deal until a better deal comes along." She said.

"Sounds fair enough." I repeated her statement. Knowing from Katherine that was the best promise I would get.

I turned and left her and walked back to the hole looking up at the blue sky above.

"Damon!" I called. It wasn't long before he dropped down gracefully, picked me up and we went soaring out. Once on my feet we began walking again.

"Something tells me that you just did something really stupid." Damon said after a few silent moments.

"Then so be it." I shrugged.

He shook his head smiling lightly. "What am I going to do with you." He said.

"Nothing." I mumbled.

He stopped dead in his tracks and turned to me. I stopped to, startled by his sudden halt.

"Look Elena. I know you're scared right now. But don't let that get in the way of us doing what we can to help.

I looked at him, his blue eyes set very serious. A chilled breeze washed around us tossing his hair lightly.

"Damon, I know your always looking for a fight. Don't let that get in the way of the well being of everyone else." I said.

His eyes narrowed with anger and I sighed and walked on ahead of him.

**Caroline & Stefan **

"Don't worry, my mom won't be home for like another hour or so." Caroline told the tensed Stefan at the third glance at the clock.

"Okay we've talked about everything except for the matter at hand Caroline. So, about Tyler.." Stefan said tilting his head at Caroline, hoping he could get her to focus.

"Well, he doesn't know anyone is a vampire other than me, but we need to figure out like a way to help him when he turns so he doesn't wind up hurting any of us." She said

"We need to figure our way out of a lot of things, Caroline." Stefan sighed. Stefan's cell rang and he answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Stefan, it's Bonnie. So there's this new friend of mine, Luka, who does spells... and a lot better than me. He suggested we do a spell that lifts compulsions, that way we can all be sure we don't have someone close to us that's going to be doing anything against their will, or maybe they will remember something that we need to know. I mean after the whole Jenna incident...it's better to be safe than sorry, right?" Bonnie said.

"Yeah, you know that's actually not a bad idea Bonnie." Stefan said.

"Great, well, I figured we could at least start with Jeremy, Myself and Elena." Bonnie said.

"That would be good." Stefan agreed.

"So, I'll get Jeremy and I guess we meet at the Boarding House?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes, yes...I'll see you tonight." Stefan said.

**Bonnie, Jeremy...& Luka**

Jeremy answered the door after the second knock. He opened it to find Bonnie.

"Oh hey! I was wondering what you were up to." Jeremy said smiling brightly.

Luka walked up beside Bonnie on the porch. Jeremy's smile fell a small bit.

"Hey man." Jeremy said nodding to Luka. Luka nodded back.

Bonnie explained where they were going.

"I don't know..." Jeremy said quietly.

"Why not?" Bonnie asked, her brows drawn in concern.

"There's a lot of things I've been compelled to forget that I don't know If I want to truly remember. Like Vickie." Jeremy said.

"Jeremy, I know it will be hard...but it's for the best. You know it." Bonnie said. She reached out and took Jeremy's hand in hers. "Please." She said.

"Fine." Jeremy said, comforted by Bonnie's touch.

**Damon & Elena**

We finally made it back to the Boarding House. We walked in to find a lot more people then when we left. Stefan looked up from behind the couch, his face showing a guarded sting as we walked in together. I felt panicky, hoping Stefan knew better then to worry. Rose on the other hand walked into the living room and her face fell automatically. Her and Damon shared an uncomfortable glance that he quickly looked away from. His eyes fell instead on Bonnie, Jeremy and who I assumed to be Luka sitting on the couch.

"What are we celebrating? And who are you?" Damon asked darkly to Luka. Luka stood looking uncomfortable as Damon walked up to him.

"Hi, I'm Luka...just moved here." Luka smiled trying to be top notch polite. He stuck his hand out to shake Damon's but Damon just looked him up and down causing Luka to glance around uncomfortably.

"He's gifted, like me." Bonnie said after a few awkward seconds.

"If that's what you call it." Damon sniffed and turned away. Luka sat back down... a dazed look on his face.

"You were right Elena...Elijah's body is gone...which either means they moved him or he got up and left." Rose broke in.

I nodded...not being able to think of that now. I was more concentrated on why everyone was gathered here.

"So what's this about?" I asked nodding towards the three on the couch.

"Luka is going to be doing a spell that lifts compulsions so that we can make sure everyone is clear about all the details, or any details we are lacking." Stefan explained.

"Well that sounds..." Damon began to speak but then suddenly his face froze. He stood staring seemingly at nothing other then the air before him.

"Damon?" I said alarmed at the look on his face. I touched his arm and he jumped suddenly.

"No!...No...we don't know who this Luka is...how do we know he's not up to something else?" Damon said quickly. He seemed to have a since of panic about him. Something we all picked up on for it was out of Damon's character.

"You can trust him, Damon." Bonnie said.

"I don't trust anyone." He snapped.

"Actually Damon, it's a good idea...we're all here...it will be fine." Stefan said looking curiously at Damon.

"Fine." Damon said with irritation. But the look of panic never left his eyes.

"Fine." Stefan repeated shrugging.

"Okay so just come sit down Elena." Luka said standing up. I walked over and sat down on the couch.

Luka lit three candles on a wooden end table close to the couch. He began whispering quickly, words I didn't understand. Suddenly I felt a chill in the air and everything began to fall silent. I saw Elijah standing in front of me. His voice soothing and calm as he asked me where the moonstone was. I remember telling him that is was with Katherine in the tomb. Then the vision blurred out and I saw myself walking out of the bathroom and into my bedroom. There was Damon, sitting by my window, my necklace dangling from his hands. He made his way over to me. I remembered his voice shaking,

his eyes filling with tears as he told me he loved me. That he couldn't be selfish with me, that his brother was better then him and that he deserved me. Tears stained his face. I remember thinking he was going to kiss me and that was going to let him but then he kissed me on my forehead and then

he said he was sorry that I would forget. Then the vision faded slowly and as if I was resurfacing from being under water, my hearing was suddenly back to normal and with a gasp I was back

sitting on the couch in the living room. I glanced around the room. Jeremy's face was etched in sadness, clearly rehashing over the uncovered memories of the night with Vickie. Bonnie was shaking her head, clearly trying to recover from the trance. They all looked at me as I gasped. Everyone was staring at me, waiting for me to speak. I looked at Stefan who was looking at me seemingly tensed and worried. Rose's brows creased with curiosity. And then I looked at Damon. His face was solemn but pitifully apologetic as his gaze laid thick into my eyes. Before I even realized it I began to feel a warmness in my eyes that I suddenly noticed were forming tears. Why was crying? But before I could stop it a sob ripped through my chest. Damon took a startled step towards me..but then he back away..turned ..and left the room.

**I wasn't sure how devoted I would be to this story, but I will be based on feedback and reviews. Let me know if you like it, what you think..and so on. Thanks for reading. :) **

**Alexis**


	3. Chapter 3

I felt my face burn with embarrassment. Everyone was till staring at me. I looked up in time to see Rose notice Damon was gone from her side. Her brows creased in question and she returned her focus to me. Suddenly Stefan was kneeling in front of me.

"Elena, what's wrong? What did you see?" He asked with urgency.

"I- I remember telling Elijah where the moonstone is." I said...my voice shaking, still on the verge of tears. Everyone's shoulders fell with the news.

"Great, they know exactly where to look." Rose said in growing frustration.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"No..no don't be Elena..it wasn't your fault." Stefan said tenderly. "Is that all you remember?" He asked.

I looked up again at Rose for a moment. She looked tensed and wide eyed but afraid to hear what else I had to say.

"No." I said shaking my head. "No that's all." I lied.

I let the reality beyond my words come crashing in. Damon loved me. He was in love with me. All this time I thought he chased out of competition with Stefan, to prove a point. I thought is because I looked like Katherine. But the look on his face, the way his voice shook, the sincerity in his words. The selflessness of it all...it would haunt me now, and I knew it.

"Alright, well given the new information..first thing tomorrow we should negotiate the release of the moonstone from Katherine." Rose said.

"But how?" Stefan said seemingly deep in thought and to himself.

"I'll talk to Damon, he usually has brilliant ideas on how to con people out of what they want." Rose smiled lightly.

I felt a twist in my stomach at the mention of Damon. But then I remembered my own negotiation with Katherine and suddenly I knew I had to get blood to Katherine. Tonight.

We all made our way outside to the cars parked in the drive.

"I'm going to ride with Jeremy." Bonnie told Luka. I watched them get into the car and drive off. I got into my own car and pulled out running the picture of Damon's confession play over and over in my mind.

**Jeremy & Bonnie **

Jeremy pulled into Bonnie's driveway and got out with her, walking her to the front steps.

"I'm sorry." Bonnie said.

"For what?" Jeremy asked.

"The spell, I know it dug up some awful memories." Bonnie spoke softly.

Jeremy shrugged. "I'll get by...like I always have." Jeremy explained.

Bonnie placed a hand on Jeremy's shoulder. "You know I'm here for you." Bonnie said looking at Jeremy deeply. Jeremy smiled lightly holding onto her gaze. Then he leaned down and kissed Bonnie.

"Whoa!" She said jumping back.

Jeremy looked startled.

"What?"

"Jeremy, I'm sorry...I just."

"Just what? What is it? Is it because you still think I'm a kid? Because I'm Elena's little brother?"

"No...well...kind of. It's just crazy Jeremy. I've known you for so long." Bonnie laughed nervously.

"That's true...but it doesn't really feel wrong..does it?" Jeremy asked.

Bonnie gazed at him for several seconds. "I just need time to think Jeremy." Bonnie finally said.

He nodded. "Okay." He turned and walked quickly to the car, Bonnie watching him as he left.

**TYLER**

Tyler walked into Mason's room from when he was staying at the house. He leaned on the doorway looking out into the room. He thought through the reasons why Mason would just leave suddenly. It hadn't made much sense to him. He felt angry that he would leave in such a desperate time. Now he was going through this change and he needed Mason's help more than ever before. Although Caroline was helping a lot these days. He thought about the honey blond of her hair. The way she made things feel more simple and safe when they really weren't. He smiled. A vampire and a werewolf. He thought.

Then he noticed the closet door slightly askew in the room and made his way over to it. He opened it up and a pile of Mason's things came tumbling out. He still hadn't gotten his things sent back to him. That was way to strange. He kneeled down looking through Mason's cloths. Tennis rackets, and an old duffel bag laying nearby. He pulled the bag closer to him and unzipped it. Inside there were ropes and chains. He frowned in confusion. He began pushing things around inside of the bag and noticed an old book. The binding was loose and a few pages were trying to spill out. He flipped it open revealing a variety of things. From old print right on the pages, to newspaper clippings and scribbled hand written notes inside. He sat all the way down and began reading. He read about the history of the werewolves. He stopped when he saw that there was a rich history of Vampire's especially in Mystic Falls. He then came across names that were very familiar on one of the handwritten notes. It was dated recently.

_The Salvatore brothers are very much alive...if that's what you call it. Katherine is bent on getting the moonstone from me. I wonder if it has to do with the brothers, or maybe even Elena Gilbert. She never is clear with me on exactly what her plan is, but whatever it is..she's determined. I've always been dedicated to protecting everyone from myself on the night of a full moon, but I'm having second thoughts with Damon Salvatore. He's one of the worst vampires I've crossed paths with and it would be a good riddance to take care of him, especially before he gets me. _

Tyler slammed the book closed. He had seen enough to know that either Caroline didn't know what was going on, or she had been hiding a lot. He was suddenly aware that Damon was probably the cause of Mason's sudden disappearance. If that was the case, Damon Salvatore would pay. He would pay dearly.

**ELENA**

I sat on the edge of my bed, twisting the vervain pendant between my fingers in nervousness. I was trying so hard to think my plan through for tonight but it was like trying to see through bad reception on a television. The thought of Damon kept filtering down and mixing with my concentration. I couldn't stop thinking that maybe I had always been too hard on Damon. That if he had felt that way all along then how could it have made him feel to have me be so cold to him all of the time. The biggest memory that kept flashing in my mind was the evening on the Lockwood's porch when I told him I was surprised that he thought I would kiss him back.

_Now I'm hurt. _I remembered him saying.

A saddened twist hit my stomach. I never found it easy to wave off Damon. I love Stefan and that was a fact...but Damon always had a place with me. But it was a place I couldn't find the room for. A misshapen puzzle piece. But now it seemed as if something had shifted and things had fallen into place. A split in half...place.

I glanced at the clock. It read 1:00 am. It was time for me to go. I took a deep breath and made my way to the window. I knew Jenna was downstairs deep in a novel so I couldn't sneak out of the front door. I slid my window up quietly and looked out into the night. I was going to have to jump into the tree at my window and make my way down from there. Easier said then done. I crawled out onto the overhang outside of the window and turned closing it back. I got on the very edge of the roof and without thinking twice, dived for the tree. My arms burned as I grasped onto a limb and held on tightly struggling to get my footing on the branch. When I finally did I exhaled in relief. I climbed down slowly. Suddenly I slipped and fell from the tree closer to the bottom. On my way down a piece of the wood caught my arm and it wasn't long before I felt the warm trickle of blood begin to pour. I stood holding arm looking up at the tree I had just tumbled out of. There was no turning back now.

I pushed my car out of the driveway in neutral the good old fashioned way. The way I used to do it when my parents were still alive and I wanted to go to Bonnie's house all hours of the night. I smiled thinking back to my old high school days when I was more of a party girl, the popular one. Then I thought about what I was doing and realized how much my life had truly changed forever. Once I got it out of the driveway I got in and quickly cranked it and drove off towards the boarding house. Unfortunately, this was only the beginning of my sneaking around.

I parked a little down from the boarding house and made my way across the lawn trying my best to stay in the shadows. Sneaking around vampires wasn't going to be easy. I saw Stefan's bedroom light on, but luckily Damon's car wasn't in the drive so I hoped that was going to better my chances of getting by without getting caught.

I got up to the edge of the house and found a small rectangular window that led to the basement, which was exactly where I needed to be. I slowly raised the window enough for me to be able to crawl inside. I slid my way in and quietly got to my feet on the basement floor. I tiptoed to the fridge in the corner and opened it, revealing many bags of crimson laying in the bottom. I reached down and grabbed as many as I could and spread the others around to make it look like there wasn't much missing. I held them close to me, trying to imagine they were anything but blood. I tossed them out one by one onto the ground below the window. Then I slowly climbed back through. Once I shut the window and began gathering the bags I heard a sound coming from inside and the door open to the room I was just in. The light switched on and I ducked as low as I could. It was Damon! I looked behind me and saw the back end of his car was parked in the drive now. I looked back and watched him walk in. He took off his jacket and tossed it onto a chair near the door. I suddenly couldn't help but to drink in the dark features of his face, his hair hanging around his eyes. The soft, lean planes of his chest under his shirt. I squeezed my eyes shut and chased it away. I opened them again to see him smiling in the direction towards the door as Rose came walking in. He opened the fridge, took out a couple of bags and laid then on the top as Rose came and grabbed him around the waist. She looked up into his eyes adoringly. Then he leaned in and kissed her. I felt my face burn...but I wasn't sure with what. I just felt the heat rising by the second. She began to move her hands under his shirt and across his stomach and I had to look away. I finally realized I had to get out of there. I obviously couldn't wait for them to leave the room because Rose was holding them up.

I turned, staying crouched down and made my way back to my car, luckily parked on the opposite side then where Damon had driven in.

I made it back out into the woods and had the bags, and a rope over my arm. I finally made it out to the tombs as my heart began to accelerate. I swung the rope around an old tree stump and began to tie. I kept getting flashes of Damon and Rose kissing, sending my stomach sinking. I tightened it and took a deep breath. I tugged on the rope a few times to make sure it would stay put. I walked to the edge of the whole and looked down into the darkness. I shivered as true fear shot through me. I was undoubtedly afraid of Katherine. I suddenly felt very alone. I grasped the rope in my hands and began to climb down into the opening. I started off doing okay but then I slipped and a jagged rock sliced into my chest over my ribs. I didn't have to look down to know it had cut me deeply. I could feel it running down my torso and dripping onto the tomb floor below. I released the rope in hopelessness and pain and began to fall. I suddenly realized that I was probably going to die, right there in Katherine's view.

But then as I began to fall, I heard a strange disturbance in the air and suddenly there were arms wrapped around me. We landed with a soft thud on the ground. Suddenly the arms that were braced around me, grabbed my shoulders and spun me around. I was met with Damon's face.

"What do you think your doing!" He shook me desperately, his eyes wide with fury.

"I'm...I'm sorry."Was all I could say. I was mixed up with the safety and comfort that had come with Damon and the sudden fear of the look in his eyes. But the fury in his eyes diminished when he saw the tears forming in mine.

"What were you thinking?" He asked softly. I was speechless. I remembered the bag over my shoulder and I jerked it off ignoring the searing pain in my ribs.

I opened the bag as Damon watched me in confusion. I snatched the bags out and took off to the open door where Katherine was.

"Elena don't!" Damon protested. I tossed the bags in before he could stop me. I heard Katherine moving towards them.

" I had to Damon." I said weakly feeling unconsciousness playing with my vision. I was losing a lot of blood. I suddenly sensed Damon tense up and looked over at him. He had just noticed the blood soaking my shirt. His eyes grew with horror as he saw it and his eyes traced down my body mixed with fear and hunger. He then looked down at his own shirt that my blood had stained and his arms, glistening in it. He took a step towards me but his face grew dark with hunger taking on the look of a true vampire. Just as I thought he was about to attack me he turned towards the tomb wall, his body trembling, fighting the hunger. He pressed his fist into the wall and lowered his head.

I looked over and saw Katherine smiling, the bag gripped tightly in her hands.

"Do it Damon, I'm sure she tastes wonderful." She purred.

He punched the wall with his fists. "Go to hell Katherine." He growled. He turned suddenly in a blur. I took one step back in fear but before I knew it he grabbed a hold of me and I felt the familiar air wash across my face as we went hurling towards the ground above.

Once we were out in the open air he laid me down and instantly walked off turning his back to me as he tried to get the scent out of his mind. I watched him stand there, taking in slow inhales. When he finally turned back his face had gone back to normal.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly. He came over kneeled down over me. He bit down hard on his own wrist and pressed it to my mouth. I turned my head to the side to weak to struggle but I tried anyway.

"Elena, please. Your losing a lot...of blood." He said. He lifted up my shirt looking at the gaping wound and he cringed. He reached out and touched it and pulled back his fingers now dripping with blood. I saw the traces of darkness coming back."This will heal you much quicker, otherwise I'm taking you to the hospital." He snapped. I looked up at him expecting anger but instead it was a look of pleading and desperation. So I took his wrist and drank.

After I had he pulled back and raked his fingers through his hair in somewhat relief. I felt his hand slide up my shirt again running his fingers over the wound that was already closing up. I felt a thrill run through me at his touch.

"Damon?" I said weakly.

"Yeah?" He said quietly looking deeply into my eyes.

"Why did you make me forget?" I asked, not believing I had the nerve to do it.

His blue eyes seemed to grow deeper and he looked away without answering.

"Damon, please." I said sitting up. I drew my face closer to his, making him look at me.

"It wasn't fair for me to do it. To even say it. I just needed to say it once...so I could..let go." He said. His eyes danced intently over mine. Afraid of what I would say.

I was overtaken by a sadness...by the words..._Let Go..._

_ "_So do you? Love me?" I asked.

He face became drawn like he would cry...but he didn't. He just sighed.

"Yes...I do." He said.

Then as if the world were slowly falling away around us I began to lean in to kiss him. My heart set on hyper speed as my lips touched his.

"Damon?" I heard Rose sound out of nowhere. We both jerked back and looked at Rose standing there awkwardly.

Damon reached under me and picked me up. Without any further explanation he said

"Will you help me get her home?"

She eyes us both suspiciously, and then a trace of sadness washed it away.

"Yes, let's go." She said.

Once we made it back to the house Damon began helping me out of the car.

"I'll, um...wait here." Rose said uncomfortably. Damon picked up and sprinted across the lawn and we launched up to my bedroom window. He opened it and helped me get inside.

I went and sat down on the bed.

"Okay...try to stay out of the grim reapers way for the rest of the night Elena." Damon said distantly. He looked to the floor and then turned back towards the window.

"Damon." I said stopping him before he left.

He paused and then turned back to me.

"Mmhmm?"

"Please don't tell anyone what I did. Giving Katherine blood." I asked.

"Fine...but we will be discussing that later." He said in a lectured tone raising his brow.

I nodded. He turned to leave again.

"Damon." I said again feeling stupid.

This time he stood at the window but never turned to face me.

"Yes?" He asked quietly.

"I'm sorry." I said not knowing what it was supposed to mean.

"Look Elena." He began still facing the window. "I'm sorry I compelled you. I swore I never would...but I needed to say it and it was the right thing to make you forget. I'm sorry I've tormented you. My brother loves you and you don't have to worry about me anymore. I'll leave you alone." He said.

"But Damon." I pleaded, feeling so sorry for all the pain he had been in.

He turned to me suddenly. His eyes flared with tears. "You don't have to worry about me. You know me Elena." He tried to smile. "I'll be fine...I always am." he said. He turned back towards the window. I saw him touch his face, to get rid of the tears. "Goodnight." He said. Then he was gone.

**Thank you so much for the reviews...I definitely felt like I should continue with it lol Reviews definitely push me along to write because it reminds me that you guys are actually reading. Let me know what you think and thanks for reading. Reviews! **


	4. Chapter 4

I could barely make it through the school day. Thoughts of the night before kept center stage in my mind blocking out everything else around me. There was so much on my mind but through it all there was something ultimately bothering me that I just couldn't put my finger on. Ever since I had uncovered the truth about what Damon had said to me, there had been a certain unsettled feeling sticking stubbornly to the back of my mind. It felt in someways like guilt, worry and frustration. But that wasn't all and I just couldn't see the whole picture. I couldn't believe I had come so close to kissing him the night before. But if it was guilt, or sympathy that was causing me to do those kinds of things I was going to have to let it go fast. Because doing things like that would only make matters worse for Damon, and I couldn't take the chance of hurting Stefan.

What seemed to bother me most of all, wasn't that he said he was letting go...but that it bothered me to begin with. But I had to put it aside because there more important matters at hand, like the moonstone. As the last bell rang I bolted to my car dodging Bonnie who had been giving me questioning stares all day and Caroline who had been requesting that we hang out soon. Finally safe inside my car I laid my head on the steering wheel trying to gather my thoughts and get them back on track. Finally I cranked my car and headed for the boarding house to make sure everything was still under control, too see if they had gotten the moonstone and see if Damon had ratted me out about my contribution to Katherine the night before.

**Tyler & Caroline**

"Caroline!." Tyler called jogging up to where she was standing out by the parking lot.

"Oh hey, Tyler." She smiled, happy to see him.

"We need to talk." He said, shortly.

"Whats wrong?" she asked, growing alarmed by the look on his face.

"A lot." He snapped. "Now I need some serious explaining." Tyler ordered, looking around the campus to make sure no one was listening in. He pulled the book bag he was carrying higher upon his shoulder.

About what Tyler?" Caroline asked innocently, although her fear was growing even more.

"About this." He said, he took out the book and jerked the journal entry out

about Damon and Stefan. "So either you had no clue or, you've been hiding something from me." Tyler said jabbing his finger at the page, watching Caroline's expression reach real trepidation.

"Okay Tyler, I can explain.." She began, trying to make it sound a lot simpler.

"I was afraid of that." Tyler said lightly.

"Tyler." Caroline pouted, hoping he would let her talk him down.

"You know I actually thought you were worth knowing for once. I thought I could trust you.

You were the only person I had to turn to and this is what its come to now, I'm back to no one. He said storming off.

"Hey, what's going on?" Stefan asked walking up behind Caroline.

**BONNIE**

She stood outside by her car on her tippy toes looking out across the parking lot for Elena's car.

she sheltered her face from the sun with her hand glinting past the dark block top of the lot. But Elena had gone. Then out in the distance she saw Jeremy walking for his car. His dark hair shown in the sun as he scooped it back with his hand before throwing his books into the his car. He turned suddenly spotting Bonnie looking at him. He smiled lightly and nodded once. She smiled back. Struck strongly by his unfailing good looks and charm. Then suddenly her view was obstructed when Luka stepped in front of her.

"Hey Bonnie, umm, my dad wanted to know if you'd like to come to my house

for dinner tonight. It's not a date, but its a start." He smiled.

"So your dad wants a date with me or you?" Bonnie smiled sarcastically.

"I'd love it if you would come he answered smiling back.

She looked past him noticing Jeremy was already gone.

"Okay I'll be there she smiled.

**ELENA**

I made it to the Boarding House and I heard raised voices before I even made it through the door. So I stepped in quietly standing right inside and I strained to hear what was being said.

"If Katherine has decided she's not giving up the moonstone then that's just what she's going to stick to." Damon said.

"You didn't even try!" Rose snapped back.

"And...repeat last statement here." Damon said sarcastically.

"Damon, what exactly was Elena up to last night? Rose asked, the sound of anger in her voice coming through strong.

"You know teenagers these days." Damon said flippantly. "Always looking for a thrill." I could hear the smile in his voice. I smiled as well.

"Fine...if your not even going to try to be serious then forget it." Rose hissed.

Before I knew it Rose rounded the corner. She paused for moment glaring at me in surprise, making me stir uncomfortably. Then she walked past me and through the front door.

I walked into the living room finding Damon lounged more then relaxed on the couch looking a little worn.

"What's going on?" I asked.

I saw a quick smile appear and disappear just as quickly on his face.

"Well Elena, I've been busy covering your tracks for the last several hours. What's going on with you?" He asked.

"Damon." I began walking closer to him. "I really appreciate your discretion." I said.

"Hey, don't be to quick to send out a thank you card yet Elena. You need to tell me what's going on." He said...his sarcasm beginning to fade out and seriousness stepping in.

I sighed. "I told Katherine no matter what, to keep the moonstone with her and I'd give her blood in exchange." I explain.

I saw his face perk in slight surprise and maybe even a little anger.

He got up slowly and walked over to me.

"Well, between your mobster agreements with Katherine and your little Indiana Jones stunt last night, my patience is growing a little thin." He said with blatant hostility and pure annoyance. Usually I felt angry when he acted this way but for some reason I just felt more embarrassed suddenly and maybe even shy. Like a scolded five year old girl. I looked up at his face, his blue eye's glaring at me in frustration. How could he still look so beautiful?

"Elena, we need to take the spell off of the moonstone...so why are you stopping us?" He asked slowly, trying to use patience.

"Because I don't want it out of that tomb, Damon." I said growing slightly angry myself, my fist balled up on either side of me. "That way nobody will have it and nobody will get hurt." I explained.

"Expect for you." He said dangerously cold. "But...you know that..don't you?" He asked. "You just want to protect everyone else and then you take the fall." He said as if he was realizing all of this for the first time.

"If that's what it comes down to." I answered shrugging.

"Oh great, another episode of self sacrifice. You and Stefan make me nauseous.." He snapped.

He was now standing with is face inches from mine. I could feel the heat of anger radiating off of him.

"So what! Because I'd rather put myself out there to protect all the one's I care about!" I asked , not even knowing why I was trying to sway him.

A new burning intensity came over his face. His eyes bore heavily into mine.

"Elena...I'm doing everything I can to protect you." Suddenly his eyes were released with anger and grew soft...kind...loving. His fingers met my face and he ran them gently across my cheek.

"Please...just let me. " He almost whispered.

My breath was lost, my heart was stammering. I went from anger to a new feeling. It was warm as it washed over me, I was angry..I was frustrated...something had to be done to stop this...there was something I needed but I ...I

That's when I realized that I had met my lips to his, kissing him deeper then I had ever kissed anyone. I felt is hands rest lightly behind my neck and I grasped at his shirt pulling him closer. He slid his hands down to the middle of my back and he met me more violently with his kiss. Weakness took over me and I could do nothing but hang in his arms, and feel him close to me. Then I felt him grasp the back of my shirt and then in a mere second he pulled me back off. I stumbled a couple of steps away from him as a devastating, choking feeling came over me as I saw his face.

He looked stung with pain. His face twisted looking at me like I had not just kissed him but instead, it was as if I had stabbed him in the heart.

"Why are you doing this to me?" He choked.

**Sorry for the short chapter, super busy but I didn't want to leave you hanging. Reviews :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Attn: I am so sorry for the huge delay in this story and also Until Now. I've been traveling and taking care of a lot of things and I havent had the time to sit down and write at all. Im going to add another chapter to this but I am also thinking of starting a newer and more up to date story instead, but I'll let you guys be the judge of that. Thanks for reading :)**

I stood in shock watching Damon as I let what had just happened sink in. His face looked hurt and troubled. It wasn't an expression I could ever imagine being on Damon's face but..there is was. Then suddenly he relaxed and his usual icy and unaffected facade returned.

"Damon, I'm so sorry. That was a mistake..I just..."

He put his hand up to stop me.

"Elena, I know that your probably confused about what happened and for that I'm sorry, that was my fault. I made you forget what I said for this reason right here, so we didn't have to deal with this...your with Stefan, I'm with Rose and this is getting extremely awkward SO..." He said with a huge sigh as a brilliant smile stretched across his face. "If we could just sweep this under the ole rug..." He said picking up his glass off the side table and tipping it my way as if to toast.

I was speechless for a moment but as I began to say something I heard the front door shut. As usual Stefan smiled earnestly as he made his way across the living room, his hands stashed casually in his jean pockets.

"I was looking for you." Stefan said resting his hand lightly on my back.

"Here I am." I felt myself smile tightly because I had to force it there.

"I was just with Caroline, she had some kind of falling out with Tyler but I'm not sure what's going on quite yet." Stefan explained.

"What do you mean, a falling out?" I asked.

"Well, she was pretty vague and you know how she can ramble her way through a direct explanation." He shrugged.

He finished talking but Damon and I both didn't respond. I was too busy trying to asses the situation that had just happened with Damon in my head and Damon just stood swirling scotch around in his glass and staring off into the living room.

"Is everything okay?" Stefan as raising a brow.

"Oh, I'm fine, I just blank out anytime I hear Caroline being mentioned." Damon smiled sarcastically.

"Very nice." Stefan said rolling his eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry, how rude of me. I'll just rewind in my mind back tot he time I voted to kill her off." Damon looked off with a dramatized look as if he were in pure paradise.

I shot Damon an annoyed look, but when he didn't meet my gaze it twisted my stomach in a bad way.

Stefan rolled his eyes and turned to walk away, without even thinking I followed Stefan out of habit. As I left the room I looked back at Damon who was looking at me, long and steady before he turned his eyes from mine leaving me empty.

BONNIE

Bonnie checked herself over once more as she stood waiting for the door to open. She didn't want to be too dressy but didn't want to appear careless either. Finally the door opened. Luka smiling politely gestured for her to come in. She was presented with a dining room with a table set full of food.

She sat down where Luka had pulled out a chair just as his father made his way in the room and took his own seat.

"Good evening Bonnie, thank you for coming." Luka's father said nicely.

"Thank you for inviting me." She smiled. "The food looks great."

"My dad loves to cook." Luka said. "I'm getting him an apron for Christmas."

Bonnie laughed.

"So Bonnie, what are your college plans?" Luka's father asked in a more serious tone.

" I haven't given it much thought." Bonnie answered.

"Well...there's no need to hurry to grow up but having plans isn't bad either." He replied.

"Yeah, as long as you're plans don't involve the marine core." Luka said looking meaningfully at his father.

But to bonnie it was all a murmur of conversation. An icy chill had taken her over, nothing as strong as this feeling had hit her since vampires had first returned to Mystic Falls. She felt her eyes flutter shut and she clung to hope with the last bit of consciousness that she felt.

ELENA

I stepped out of the shower and quickly grabbed a towel. I had stood in the steam of the hot water for so long the air outside of the shower was shockingly cold. I stood for a moment my teeth chattering as I though over my plans for tonight. I had to hold to my word with Katherine, otherwise she would probably give up the moonstone in spite of me. I would have to go back to the boarding house for more blood but with Rose already suspicious and Damon double that, I had to cross my fingers it would even work.

I slipped on black sweats and a purple fleece pullover. I remembered seeing a rope in the basement of the boarding house not far from the fridge that I would get the blood out of so I would use that to anchor myself and get to the tomb floor. Hopefully that plan would work out better this time. As soon as I was ready I listened to the complete silence of the house and realized it was safe to go.

I opened the window softly and stepped out onto the roof. I walked to the edge and kneeled down calculating my jump from the roof to the tree.

"If only you had cat like precision."

I gasped, startled by his sudden voice behind me. I turned and found Damon leaning casually against my windows eve.

"What are you doing here Damon!." I hissed, still waiting for my heart to stop pounding.

"Give me a break, why do you think I'm here?" Damon asked.

"To piss me off?" I asked.

Damon smiled wickedly. "That is precisely why I'm here. Oh! And to hinder any plans you have to go see Katherine." He smiled and moved down the roof in a flash until he was only a foot awa from my face. "So, go back inside, put on your jammies and get to bed." I noted the challenge in the way he crossed his arms and tilted his chin upwards. Classic Damon.

"Do not show up at my house and tell me what to do." I said keeping my voice steady.

"Already have." He answered.

"Well, I'm not listening to you, so if you'll excuse me..." I moved quickly to the edge of the roof and began to jump aimlessly for the tree but I felt Damon snatch me back onto the roof. I began swinging wildly at him out of anger and frustration. He grabbed me up and before I even knew it he was sitting me back on my feet in my own room.

"Just give it up Elena." He laughed lightly.

I ducked out of his grasped and ran for the window, before I knew it he rammed into me and suddenly I was on my back, Damon hovering almost predatory over me. His teeth gleaming with a wide smile of victory.

"I said it was bedtime." He said. I wiggled around for a second in a last ditch effort to fight back but failed in a mere second, when suddenly he reached down and stroked the side of my face ever so lightly. I look into his eyes that had turned into a lighter blue. And some where from isde me, without so much as a warning...I adored Damon Salvatore. My palms were slick with nerves and my pulse began to race, my cheeks heating up.

Then a small rustle from behind us caught both of our attention and we turned and found Stefan standing right inside the window.

Damon stood in a flash and busied himself with brushing off the front of his jacket as if it was dirty.

"What's going on?" Stefan asked calmly.

"Keeping Elena out of trouble, you really outta keep a better eye on her Stefan." Damon grinned.

A strange silence fell across the room as Stefan stared at Damon and I stared at Stefan.

"Mmmmkay...well...I'm out...so...goodnight." Damon said. He was gone only moments later.

Stefan face was riddled with concern, irritation and worry. He crossed the room and sat on the bed next to me.

"What trouble were you in exactly?" Stefan asked looking around the room as if a monster would be standing casually by in the corner.

"I was trying to leave the house and Damon was trying to stop me.

Stefan face grew even more concerned and he stared at me obviously wanting further explanation.

"I really don't feel like talking about it right now." I said.

Stefan eyes flared with disbelief and then he relaxed.

" I understand." He said kindly. He ran his hands through my hair and kissed my forehead. Suddenly there was a twisting cut in my stomach because I was full of true regret.

"I was just surprised to see Damon here because him and Rose were going out on an actual date tonight. She was waiting at the house, she looked great." Stefan said trying to start an actual conversation to fill the discomfort of the moment.

But just as he said that, I was hit with another painful stab in my stomach...because the regret that I was filled with was that Stefan had arrived...and Damon had gone.

**Let me know what you think, please leave reviews and also let me know if you want me to continue this or start a more up to date story. Thanks!:)**


End file.
